


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°22 : Vaurien & Vôtre

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feminist Leia, Handsome Palpatine, Padmatine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Vaurien : Leia ne se laisse pas embrasser aussi facilement, mais Han Solo a peut-être enfin réussi à la coincer...Vôtre : Padmé a eu un coup de foudre pour son ancien mentor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce calendrier de l'Avent s'achève bientôt... et aujourd'hui, ça tourne à l'eau de rose, entre une Leia amoureuse mais féministe avant tout, et sa mère qui a eu un coup de foudre pour un homme qui n'est pas son mari (Padmé, franchement ! o.o' … m'enfin je la comprends xD).

**Jour n°22 - Jeudi 22 décembre 2016**

**« Vaurien & Vôtre »**

 

 

Vaurien –

 

\- Je vous plais car je suis un vaurien, et qu'il n'y a pas de vauriens dans votre vie.

\- J'aime les hommes gentils, c'est vrai...

\- Je suis un gentil vaurien..., murmura Han Solo en attrapant les lèvres de Leia entre les siennes.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, déboussolée pendant un instant. Elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais elle avait effectivement des sentiments de type amoureux pour Han Solo. Alors le voir, là, maintenant, prendre les devants et l'embrasser sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de comprendre la situation...

 _Mais pour qui se prend-il ?!_ Han Solo n'avait de respect pour personne, seulement pour lui-même, et il venait une fois de plus de le prouver. Si une part de Leia appréciait le baiser – comme quelque chose de naturel, une sorte d'achèvement, le cours naturel de sa relation tumultueuse avec l'ancien contrebandier –, une autre part d'elle-même se révoltait de la façon dont ce même homme avait forcé la main de la situation pour y trouver son avantage. Il avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de Leia pour la rendre passive et l'embrasser sans son accord.

La princesse commença à se débattre pour se libérer de l'étreinte forcée de laquelle elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière, mais C-3PO arriva juste au moment opportun pour briser le moment, et Han Solo recula de lui-même.

 

 

 

Vôtre –

 

Padmé connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle l'avait longtemps considéré comme un mentor et un simple ami. Cependant, le temps avait passé, et la solitude qui l'accablait lorsqu'Anakin partait loin et longtemps... cette solitude et ces années écoulées lui avaient donné une autre perspective sur la personne de Palpatine, et ses sentiments pour lui avaient visiblement évolué.

Selon les canons de beauté humains, Palpatine était un bel homme, au charme discret mais néanmoins magnétique. Son charisme était également impressionnant, notamment pour un homme d'apparence aussi fragile. Ses cheveux d'abord d'un roux flamboyant étaient progressivement devenus gris, puis blancs, et si le Sénateur les portait autrefois mi-longs, le Chancelier les avait coupés – mais ils étaient toujours coiffés aussi impeccablement, dans le style Naboo le plus pur. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle, eux, n'avaient pas changé : toujours aussi lumineux, toujours remplis de douceur – sauf lorsque Palpatine était contrarié, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent avec les soucis de la Guerre des Clones, et Padmé regrettait que ce conflit pose autant de contrariétés à ce pauvre Chancelier. Seul son nez était un peu trop proéminent par rapport à son visage étroit, mais il apportait du caractère au milieu de ces traits trop fins.

Mais plus que le physique, c'était la personnalité de Palpatine qui avait joué un rôle dans l'évolution des sentiments de Padmé pour lui. Doux mais ferme, amusant mais décidément cultivé, amical mais trop solitaire... Palpatine était la somme de mille contrastes, un homme d'État à la vie publique transparente mais à la vie privée résolument opaque et mystérieuse. Néanmoins, il était toujours attentif et de bon conseil, et Padmé était définitivement charmée par son côté gentleman.

_Les vœux de mariage que j'ai prononcés devant Anakin me lient désormais à lui, mais Palpatine, une part de mon cœur est vôtre. Prenez-en soin, s'il vous plaît, et ne la brisez pas..._

**Author's Note:**

> Isa', ton côté fanwarrior hystérique transparaît U_U' … V'là que je shippe Padmatine maintenant, désespérant x'(


End file.
